finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Mail
.]] Crystal Mail , also known as Crystal Armor, is a recurring armor in the series. It is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides outstanding defenses, and may sometimes provide status resistances in addition to other stat bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Mail is a high-ranked armor exclusive to the Game Boy Advance and later versions that provides 44 Defense, -10 Evasion, 10 Weight, +3 Intelligence, and resistance to Blind, Silence, and Petrify. It can be found in the Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy III Crystal Mail is a high-ranked armor that can be bought for 50,000 gil (65,000 in the NES version) at Eureka or found at Ancients' Maze and Crystal Tower. It can only be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Red Mage, Knight, Dragoon, Viking, and Dark Knight classes. In the NES version, it provides 28 Defense, 18 Magic Defense, and 20% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 55 Defense, and 24 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV Crystal Mail is a high-ranked armor, originally the best armor for Cecil outside of the Adamant Armor, and provides 25 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 6 Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and resistance to Darkness, Silence, Mini, Toad, Pig, Berserk, and against attacks from Undead enemies. It can be found in the Lunar Subterrane. In the 3D remakes, it now provides 25 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, 6 Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and resistance to Darkness, Silence, Mini, Toad, Pig, and Berserk. It can still only be equipped by Paladin Cecil and is still found at Lunar Subterrane. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crystal Mail provides 25 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 5% Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, resists Mini, Toad, Pig, Berserk, and strong against undead attacks. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. It can be found at Depths. Final Fantasy V Crystal Armor is a high-ranked armor, initially the strongest armor only bested by the Genji Armor, and provides 20 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 8 Weight. It can be bought for 12,000 gil at Phantom Village or Great Sea Trench, dropped by Sekhmet and Crystal Dragon, and found at the Pyramid of Moore in a monster-in-a-box with five Objet d'Arts. Final Fantasy VI Crystal Mail is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 72 Defense and 49 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 17,000 gil at Maranda in the World of Ruin, found at Darill's Tomb, or Metamorphed from Platinum Dragon, Ice Dragon, Storm Dragon, Earth Dragon, Gold Dragon, Skull Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and Proto Armor. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy Tactics Crystal Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides +110 HP. It can be bought for 19,000 gil at an Outfitter after the Battle of Fort Besselat during Chapter 4, or found as rare treasure at Fort Besselat Sluice. Final Fantasy Type-0 Crystal Mail is an accessory that provides Defense +70 and Auto-Trance. It can be bought from the SPP Post (complete "A Charge on the Border" on Finis difficulty) for 20000 SPP. It sells for 10000 gil. Bravely Default Crystal Mail is heavy armor that provides 50 P.DEF and 12 M.DEF. Bravely Second: End Layer Luminous Robe is clothes that provides 54 P.DEF and 12 M.DEF. It can be dropped by Denys (ch 5). Final Fantasy Dimensions Crystal Mail is a high-ranked armor that provides 26 Defense and 5 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Crystal Armor is a level 65 heavy armor that provides +2064 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 15,570 gil, Survival Vest, Crystal x2, and Shadow Bone x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Crystal Armor is a level 30 heavy armor that provides +2041 HP, -38 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 47,900 gil, Heavy Armor, Crystal x2, and Warlock's Dream x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Crystalarmor.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Crystal Mail Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. DFFOO Crystal Mail (IV).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Crystal Mail FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFII. FFRK Crystal Armor FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Crystal Mail FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Category:Heavy armor